


Day 27 - Finishing Each Other's Sentences

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [28]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Patterns and fondness.
Relationships: Nonbinary Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Kudos: 10





	Day 27 - Finishing Each Other's Sentences

"Got a message from Curie," Nick tells Chance from the workshop entrance. "She says they've made a lot of progress on the library restoration, but she wants some input and has a new shopping list for us. You wanna head out to see?"

They meet Nick's eyes, smile, and then look down at the half-made Stimpaks on the lab table. "Sounds good; let me just --"

"-- cobble a few things together for the road," he finishes for them affectionately. They've only been together a bit over a year, but their rapport feels older than that, a familiarity that's he's proud of only in part because it's all his own, nothing from old-Nick.

Chance laughs and tosses their head in mock-offense. "Am I really that predictable, Nick?"

He winks. "Of course not, cookie. But I'm a detective. I'm supposed to notice patterns." Nick leans against a wall and shuts his eyes. "You go on and finish up there. I'm just gonna -- "

"-- run some diagnostics," Chance puts in, voice only a little smug.

"Heh. Guess I have a few patterns of my own."


End file.
